


I dare you to...

by Unbe08



Series: Ricky and EJ [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pubic Hair, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbe08/pseuds/Unbe08
Summary: After all their friends leave the party EJ and Ricky play a game.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: Ricky and EJ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022556
Kudos: 45





	I dare you to...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
> This is my first story AND English isn't my first language, soooo.... bare with me!  
> Also I don't really now what this is. It is kinda weird but I was bored!
> 
> If you have any criticism please let me know in the comments.

“I dare you to do 30 Push-Ups!“ Without hesitation EJ followed Ricky’s order.

After all he didn't want to lose the little game the two were playing. It started, after all their theatre friends left the party at EJ's house and they were left alone. Taking turns, they now dare each other to do some stupid things. If you don't do it, you lose. And both of them were sure that they won't let the other win. 

"Done!" the taller boy said while breathing heavily and starting to sweat.

"I dare you to sniff my armpit!” EJ smiled while raising his arms above his head. 

"What?" Ricky asked confused and disgusted. Why would he ever sniff another guy's body?

The older boy answered: "Well, you can always give up and take the L" EJ smirkingly raised one of his eyebrows and showing of his sweaty pits.

Ricky looked skeptically at EJ underarm, where his grey shirt had slipped down and his brown hair started to show. He reluctantly moved closer until he began to smell EJ's armpit musk: "Can't I do anything else?" 

"Nope"

"Fine" Ricky mumbled, counted down from 3 and pressed his head in the damp, wet space under the taller boys shoulder. 

EJ placed his hand in Ricky's hair and pushed him even more against the hairy, wet skin. "I don't hear you breathing." he teased while wiggling Ricky's head in his sweaty armpit.

"Fuck you!" Ricky responded before taking a big and loud breath. It was the most disgusting yet intriguing thing he had ever smelled.

"There it is" EJ smiled, wiggled Ricky’s head in his stinky armpit one last time and released him. Ricky immediately moved backwards and breathed in the fresh air. "It's your turn!" EJ smirked. He quite enjoyed the view of the boy who stole his role having his handsome face covered in his sweat. 

Ricky took a second to catch his breath and think about what he should do as a dare. He then decided on doing something similar but taking it one step further. 

"I dare you to lick my armpit!" Ricky exclaimed hoping for EJ to say no.

Instead of looking similarly disgusted, EJ simply smiled and told Ricky to take his blue sweater off.  
EJ had experimented with guys before so he was quite familiar with a guy's scent and well he kinda liked it. So it wasn't a problem for him to lick over Ricky's armpit.

After the sweater was on the floor, Ricky raised his arms. His pits were hairier than EJ's but he wasn't sweating as much. As his tongue was gliding over the younger boy’s skin, EJ was able to feel the slightly wet armpit hairs. They tasted rather salty. Once he was done licking over the entire pit, EJ sat back on his carpet next to the bed, showing Ricky the typical EJ smirk.

Unhappy about how unfazed EJ was, Ricky mumbled that it was EJ's turn.

"I dare you to sniff and lick my foot" EJ said, standing up to sit on the bed and placing his foot on a stool next to Ricky's face. 

"Are kidding me?" Ricky stated while glancing at the white trainer.

"Come one. I know you want it" EJ said cockily, while making a head gesture towards his resting foot.

After giving EJ a displeased and hateful gaze Ricky took the older guy's foot and put it in his lap. He then untied the shoe laces and slipped the trainer off of EJ foot revealing a white, ankle long sock. He looked at the slightly discolored sole and started to already smell his foot stink. It wasn't as bad as he thought but you can definitely tell that he had been in dance practice today. As you would expect EJ sat there smiling, enjoying Ricky holding his sweaty and smelly foot while wiggling his toes. Hesitantly Ricky brought the foot up to his nose, taking a loud breath. Immediately his senses were cloaked by EJ's scent. He inhaled two more times before putting the foot back on his lap with the toes still touching Ricky's bare chest. He then wiped away the sweat on his face, not super confident if it was his own from being in damp places or if it still was EJ's armpit and foot sweat. 

"You’re not done yet!" the dark haired boy remarked. 

Ricky picked the foot back up and took of the white sock, throwing it on the floor and now holding EJ's damp and warm foot. He again raised it up to his face, smelling EJ's stink anew. He continued dragging his tongue over the taller boy's entire sole and for the first time tasting EJ's sweat, which if he had to be honest wasn't even that bad. The worst thing about this was how humiliated Ricky was feeling, but he wasn’t going to give EJ the win. This was a question of honor.

He took a moment to think about a dare to get back at EJ, without being too extreme, since he wouldn't want EJ to think that he was a weirdo or something like that.  
Finally, Ricky said: "I dare you to kiss my ass". Hoping that he didn't go too far Ricky glanced at EJ to see his reaction. And to his misfortune EJ again didn't seem to care that much.  
Well, of course he could have thought about better ways to spend his time than kiss Ricky's ass but it wasn't the first time he had done something like it, so he was fine with it. 

"Ok, take your pants off.", he pointed at Ricky's lower body. He quickly followed EJ's suggestion and now only wore his underwear and socks. He got on all fours presenting his ass to EJ. 

EJ stood up, walked over to the almost naked Ricky and pulled down Ricky boxers just enough to enable him to look at Ricky's hairy crack. He leaned down kissing Ricky's left and right cheek and then sat down on the bed.

Ricky who wasn't really satisfied with this round either, didn't even bother to put his clothes back and just sat down on a stool.

"I dare you to kiss my dick." said EJ very confident and fast, like he was waiting for this dare for a while. Unpleased Ricky walked over to EJ who has taking of his pants leaving him in his underwear. Ricky sat between EJ spread legs looking at his large bulge before finally pulling the rather tight boxer down revealing a slightly bigger than average dick and well-trimmed pubic hair. EJ was already half hard because of the previous dares. 

Ricky grabbed the dick and notice that it was thicker than his own. When he was leaning forward, he started to smell the manly scent coming from EJ groin and it got even stronger when he placed a kiss on EJ's shaft and therefore pushing his nose ever so slightly into to older boy's pubic hair. After that Ricky pulled away EJ's foreskin and kissing his glans directly on the piss slit. 

"Done!" he said and stood back up in complete disbelief, that he just touched another dick aside from his own. Not only that, but he even kissed it.

"I dare you to suck my dick." Ricky immediately spurted out not caring if it was too far. He wanted to get EJ back. 

"Sure" the taller boy said unenthusiastically shifting to the side for Ricky to sit down on the bed. EJ's used to being on the receiving end so he wasn't that excited about sucking dick. But oh well...

After Ricky had found a comfortable position EJ moved to Ricky's bulge. Without a warning EJ placed his hand on Ricky's underwear and massaging his stiffening cock, which made Ricky gasp very loud. After giving Ricky a quick smirk, EJ pulled down the dark blue underwear revealing Ricky's average dick and his rather thick bush. He started to lick the glance, earning a moan from the younger boy. EJ continued to take the dick into his mouth, as well as suck and lick it. Ricky wasn’t able to stop moaning. EJ took more and more of the dick before finally swallowing the whole thing, burying his nose in Ricky's pubic hair, inhaling his natural odor. He could also start to taste Ricky's pre-cum at the back of his throat. He kept on deepthroating and sucking Ricky's dick until Ricky came. EJ swallowed the load with ease and moved away looking pleased at the sweating and heavily breathing Ricky.

"I dare you to let me fuck you" EJ said prepared for Ricky to give up. He could see that Ricky's brain was working hard. 

But to his surprise he said: "I won't lose, so fine" 

'Like how bad could it be', Ricky thought to himself never having experimented with his ass. He turned over, to stand on all four, facing away from EJ, still breathing heavily. The dark haired boy quickly walked over to his bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom. EJ lubed up his finger and spread the gel on Ricky's hole, who gasped because of how cold it felt. He then started to push his index finger in, earning a gasp and hiss from the shorter guy. "Fuck!" Ricky almost screamed, when EJ put a second finger  
in and started to move them inside him. 

"You okay?" EJ asked smiling and putting the other hand on Ricky’s lower back while looking at Ricky burrowing his head in a pillow. To mess with Ricky some more, EJ added a third finger. 

"Fuck you!" Ricky groaned before letting out a sigh of relief as EJ removed his fingers. Ricky could here EJ chuckle, prior to feeling something big at his entrance. He immediately screamed as EJ began to push his dick in. 

By now Ricky was a moaning and groaning, sweaty mess as EJ was continuing to press even deeper. When it was all in EJ stopped for a minute to give Ricky the time to adjust to his size. As EJ finally got the thumbs up, he began to pull out before pushing back in, to which Ricky muttered numerous swears and Omg's. EJ gradually built up speed. 10 minutes later he found his rhythm of pumping his dick in and out of Ricky's hole, who couldn't stop moaning and groaning. When EJ felt that he was close he wanted to have some fun and started to hammer his dick in even harder, causing Ricky to scream a very loud: "Fuck you!" pressing his hand and face into the bed. To Ricky's relief EJ finally came and pulled out. He rolled onto his back, looking up to the taller boy, who similar to him had a red and sweaty face but of course he had that stupid smile on his face. 

"Wanna taste?" EJ asked teasingly showing of the filled condom, to which Ricky just showed him the middle finger. EJ than threw away the condom and started to get dressed again. 

"Wait, it's my turn!" Ricky protested.

"Oh, you can have the win." EJ winked at him.

Ricky then also got dressed and while driving home couldn’t stop thinking about EJ smell and the feeling of his dick inside him.


End file.
